Kusaka Clan
The Kusaka Clan (草冠藩, Grass Crown Family) is an extremely old, well rooted prestigious family of the country of Fiore. The family, when founded 500 years ago by''' Sōjirō Kusaka', a man who made a name for himself by warding off dragons from attacking villages. In current times the family has taken to manufacturing a wide degree of magical items including light pens, lacrima for daily use, and many other daily used magical items. Overview The Kusaka Clan was founded by '''Sōjirō' Kusaka, an ancestor of Shōjirō Kusaka, who founded the clan roughly 500 years ago. The family was renowned for their ability to ward off and repel dragons from attacking and destroying villages throughout the contry of Fiore. The clan survived and prospered by preforming dragon wardings and by taking jobs, much like the current generation does. The clan duing their begining was known highly for thier immense magical power, swordsmanship, and their great skills in martial arts. Currently, in modern times with the dissappearance of the dragons the clan has had to modernize, and as such have turned to making magical items for the general population. While being a large producer of magical items the current generations are greatly encouraged to leave and travel to help those in wartorn, plauged or other wise helpless areas. The Kusaka Clan is known for its immense amount of generosity and their personal mission to help make the world a much better place. The Kusaka family is known for building schools, orphanages, hospital's, and other such industries for free in places that don't have any such things or cant afford them. The family is also known for accepting job requests form impoverished area for free, as well as taking on jobs that most guilds would consider to difficult for even their strongest members. History The history of the Kusaka clan, while stretching back to five hundred years ago, any history from more than four hundred years ago is lost or highly obscured. Clan Structure and Customs The Kusaka Clan is shown to have a family hierarchy based upon ones age within their familial generation. This means that the oldest of any generation would be the one who is first rightful heir to the family and the seat of family head. While this is often considered an archaic method, the family in modern times is shown to still retain a small degree of this familial structure, but has shown to have pulled away from this for the most part. In modern times the Kusaka Clan still retains the principle of the oldest has first rights, but the current family head also has the right to choose someone different if needed. Influence and Wealth Given the Kusaka clans extreme age within the Kingdom of Fiore, having been there since their founding and establishment they are shown to have an extreme amount of influence and wealth among the kingdom. Their influence is shown to extend to absolute highest levels, the royal family or Fiore, with most of the current family heads having the ability to request an audience with the king when needed and without much hassle, if any at all. The Kusaka Clans influence is shown to even reach the upper echelons of the Magic Counsel, having acted as an anonymous benefactor in their establishment after wars and in the funding of many of their other necessities, although the family has been pulling away from the Counsel in recent years, having grown both tired and fed up with the Magic Counsels actions. Given the extremely lengthy history of the Kusaka Clan, they have the ability to reach out to many of these organizations and influence them if and when needed, but often times only does this only in the most extreme of situations. The Kusaka Clan is shown to have a large number of overseas and outside connections with other continents, namely business partners. The Kusaka Clan, along with their great degree of influence is shown to possess a level of wealth that most cant even dream of. Having originally made money by the clan founder warding off dragons five hundred years ago, the family has changed professions with the disappearance of the dragons and have moved into the primary business of development of everyday magical items for the public at lower then average prices. The Kusaka Clan is shown to be one of the wealthiest family currently in the Kingdom of Fiore and is one of the wealthiest in all of Earth Land. The Kusaka Clans wealth is shown to come from their large number of overseas business partners, the families primary company, the Kusaka Conglomerate, which is considered a monopoly is shown to have at least one or more associated businesses on every continent and in almost every magic city in the world. The Kusaka Clan is shown to not only deal in magical items but is also associated to a number of other business ventures namely schools, orphanages and hospitals, but the latter three are mostly non-profit or at least minor profit, often only making a tenth of what other hospitals make on a yearly basis. The Kusaka Clans non-profit businesses are often build by the families current generation while traveling. The Kusaka Clan monetary wise is shown to make on a yearly basis, including all overseas revenue roughly fifty billion jewels in one year, but is shown that almost half of this income is then redirected to their associated non-profit organizations. It is also shown that the family has a certain, undisclosed amount of money in savings that vastly out trumps their yearly income. Along with all of this all of the family members are shown to have a certain net worth with the older members of any generation often being worth the most, and the family head being worth the absolute most, closely followed by those that would succeed them. An example would be Shōjirō Kusaka, who is the next head of the family, combined with his many achievements in his short life and the fact that he is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints has a net worth of five hundred million jewels. Family Members The Kusaka family is known for being a very large family with each generation having a large number of children and the last generation have a large number of siblings. Current Members {|width="100%" style="border:1px #bbb outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- |colspan="7" style="color:white; background:black;"|'Kusaka Clan' |- | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black"|'Name' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Title' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Status' |style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Relation' |- |Sōjirō Kusaka |'Founder of Family' |'Many times Great-Grandfather to current family members' |style="background:Crimson;"|'† Deceased' |- |Sen'un Kusaka |'Former Head of Family' |Unknown times Great-Grandfather of Genjirō Kusaka Direct ancestor of Shōjirō Kusaka |style="background:Crimson;"|'† Deceased' |- |Genjirō Kusaka |'Former Head of Family' |Husband of Hana Father of Seijirō Grandfather of current generation |style="background:Crimson;"|'† Deceased' |- |Hana Kusaka |'Family Member; Temporary family Head' |Wife of Genjirō Mother of Seijirō Grandmother of current generation |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Seijirō Kusaka |'Former Head of Family' |Husband of Yoriko Father of Shōjirō and siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'† Deceased' |- |Yoriko Kusaka |'Family Member' |Wife of Seijirō Mother of Shōjirō and siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Alive (in coma)' |- |Shōjirō Kusaka |'Next Head of Family' |Oldest of current generation Oldest of Seijirō and Yoriko |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Ryou Kusaka |'Family Member' |Second oldest of current generation (younger twin to Shōjirō) Second child of Seijirō and Yoriko |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Shigure Kusaka |'Family Member' |Third oldest of Current Generation First daughter of Seijirō and Yoriko |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Naomi Kusaka |'Family Member' |Fourth oldest of current generation Second daughter of Seijirō and Yoriko |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Akio Kusaka |'Family Member' |Fifth oldest of current generation Youngest of Seijirō and Yoriko |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Momoko Asami |'Family Member' |Adoptive daughter of Seijirō and Yoriko |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Yūta Kusaka |'Family Member' |Oldest of his siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Kaito Kusaka |'Family Member' |Second oldest of his siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Kouta Kusaka |'Family Member' |Third oldest of his siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Kenji Kusaka |'Family Member' |Fourth oldest of his siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Shōta Kusaka |'Family Member' |Youngest of his siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |- |Junko Kusaka |'Family Member' |Oldest of her siblings |style="background:Crimson;"|'Active' |-}